


Why Him?

by AnnaLiss17



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Accepting, Feels, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Non-Graphic Smut, Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-02-25 20:12:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13220337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaLiss17/pseuds/AnnaLiss17
Summary: Based on the concept, child brings lover home and parent hates him/her instantly.Bill had a hard time just accepting the fact that his son liked men. When Jack, Will's current boyfriend, is need of a place to stay, the two finally meet.Bill instantly disliked him.





	1. Not An Ordinary Day

It was just another normal day at Bill Turner's household. In the morning he made breakfast for his hurried son, during mid day he sat down and read a page of his favorite book (one of his last year's new year resolutions was to finish the book before the next new year's eve), then he went into the garage to work on the cars (he is best known for repairing cars in town, his father did that too and his father before him and Bill had an amazing time teaching his own son everything he knew). And after the sun had set he began to make dinner (as a retired man, he pretty much did everything there was to do in the house, Will was working hard and he had to contribute with something too).

"Dad? I'm home." Will shouted as soon as he had entered the house, taking off his jacket and hanging it. His mother died when he was very young of a simple cold that quickly evolved to TB until there was simply nothing left to do than just wait for the inevitable to happen. So for many years it was just the two of them. Bill wished he wouldn't have retired, but his doctor and his back and all the injuries he ever received made their point. "Dad, how many times have I told you that you should stop fixing cars?" Of course he had to check first the garage then come inside.

"I am a bored old man." Bill smiled apologetically, but he was not actually feeling sorry. It was beginning to turn into a routine. Will always scolds him for over working himself after he's already doing more than enough. An example, he just prepared dinner for the both of them, and he could've done it only for himself. "I am still in good shape." He knew he didn't need to remind himself that, but Will maybe needed to. "And for your information I am only doing the easy ones."

"You say that about every car that ends up in our garage." Will cleared his throat and did an almost perfect imitation of his father's voice _"Easy, I can fix it in a snap."_ And snaps his fingers just to highlight his phrase. "And after that your back complains for a week." A couple of years ago his father had been involved in a car accident that nearly ruined his backbone. Sometimes when he works too much, Bill suffers pains for a long period of time. Will tells him to stay put, stay in bed, but even the walls listened to him better than his father.

The father laid the plate before his son, after he was joined by the other inside the kitchen and he sat down. He kissed Will's head lovingly. "Anything new at work?" That was his sweet way of saying ' _Eat up and shut up.'_ for he could never ever be rude to his son. He was already plenty of rude to other people.

Will took a bite and a moment to admire and thoroughly taste the wonderful food his father made for him. Then he swallowed and build up his courage. "Well, now that you mentioned it, there is something I need to speak to you about." He just didn't know how to phrase it to make sure his father won't say no. His fork trembled slightly along with his hand.

"Do tell." Bill encouraged his son, sitting down as well. He loved those moments between them. Whenever he's talking with his neighbours, they always complain about the missing parent-child connection due the lack of communications. Also, Bill secretly loved hearing new gossips. Will took another bite. "Is Devon bothering you again?"

"No."

"Is Sindy cutting up your salary?"

"No."

Bill gasped, already partying hard in his mind. "You've broken up with Jack!" He forced himself not to smile at the thought.

"What? No!" Will shouted, frowning, nearly choking on his food. "Jack and I are doing just fine." He informed his father, and Bill groaned. "But since you've brought him up into discussion." He groaned again. Louder. Nothing good for him was coming and he knew it. "He kind of needs a favor."

"If he wants his car fixed, he needs to pay for it just like everyone else." Bill said sternly. He already had a hard time just accepting the idea that he's never going to have a grandchild and the Turner line is ending with Will. He had a hard time accepting that his son liked men, but he did in the end because he loved his son more than anything else. Until he heard about Jack Sparrow. Will's current boyfriend. Bill hadn't met him personally, but Will described him as a wonderful boyfriend.

The neighbours' children, and Will's friends, said he was the worst influence on Will ever and they don't understand what does he see in Jack beside his good looks. Everyone knew Will was smarter than to go after the looks of a person. They also said that Jack was a degraded person who loves drinking and... they stopped right there and refused to continue. Which was damn annoying because Bill really wanted to know what comes after that ' _and_ ' before ' _drinking_ '.

"No, it's not that." Will looked down, playing with his food. "The whole floor, including his apartment, got severly bug infested after a neighbour brought up some exotic food that encouraged the bugs to come out and taste it, and then the hidden spiders showed up because bugs represented a five star restaurant dinner for them, and... it's going to be a while before this problem is going to be resolved... and..." He took a breath and looked at his father. "Jack needs a new place to stay."

The horror was slowly drowning on Bill as he realised where Will was going with this story. _'Oh no...'_

"Can we let Jack stay here for an undetermined period of time? I'll make sure he behaves! And, and, you two could finally meet each other.

"I don't know..." Bill said sheepishly. He always sucked when it came to refusing his son, only the greatest reasons being able to give him enough power to say _'no'_. Their house was big enough for four people and both of them knew it. And Bill needed to find a good reason to make sure this won't be happening!

Will's innocent eyes met his. "Please, dad. We are hardly seeing each other since we're both working all day long, at night we're too tired. Plus that his apartment isn't close to our house. We could do some family bonding." Bill nearly vomited at the thought. His family was Will and only Will! He has not met this Jack Sparrow, but he clearly doesn't consider him family, nor will he any time soon. Or ever.

This was not just another normal day at Bill Turner's household. And he hated it.

* * *

 

"Thank you, dad. Thank you so much!" Will was truly overjoyed and he wasn't trying to hide it. Bill tried to share it. He failed. But Will was so happy he didn't even notice it. "I promise you, Jack will be on his best behavior." Bill would've liked to believe so. He heard a lot of _interesting_ things about Jack lately. It didn't take long for the neighbours to find out Jack Sparrow was moving in.

A heavy and hard knock on the door is heard. Will quickly opened it, and threw his arms around the person's neck. "Baby, you came." Then he pulled away and noticed Jack was lightly swinging on his feet. "This shows it's probably the least you've ever drank." He picked up Jack's two big gym bags and moved them inside.

"Anything for you, babe." Jack's voice sounded rough, and he stumbled inside the house, stopping just in time before he fell on Bill. He grinned at the older man and extended his arm as his head shook from side to side. "Hi, I'm Jaack S-Sparraw and I luv your son." 

Bill instantly disliked him. 


	2. A Sleepless Night

"You must be the _daddy."_ Jack grinned stumbling towards Bill. Will was currently taking his bags upstairs. He wrapped an arm the older man's shoulder and chuckled. "It's funny... Sometimes he likes to call me _daddy_ too." Bill was confused. One, from what he knew, Jack was his boyfriend not his father. That post has been taken for years! Two, Will hasn't called him daddy since the day he reached puberty.

Will had unknowingly saved himself from a very awkward conversation and explanation by coming back down at that very moment. "Jack, I took your bags upstairs." He informed his lover, and the other looked at him expectantly. "I think you should go there too." Will clarified. After a good night's sleep, introducing a sober Jack to his father would make a much better impression than a drunk Jack. Even if sober Jack hates being like that.

Will took Jack's hand, leading him upstairs. In his drunken state, he'd probably fall back down as soon as he'd reach the top. "And where are you going to sleep?" Bill asked his son, as the other two began to retreat. Will stopped and turned to his dad. Jack who was behind him clashed his face into the other's chest, then he smirked and nuzzled his nose in Will's shirt. The younger man's hands gently grabbed his shoulders to keep him still.

"Uhh... in my room."  

"And Jack?"

"Uhh... in my room...?"

Jack frowned. He threw his head backward slightly and asked his Will pouting. "He's not gonna be sleeping in your room too, is he?" Referring to Will's father. That bed ain't big enough for three! Especially not if two of them want to show how much they've missed each other. One of them just doesn't know that yet.

"No." That was Bill's answer to... to... both! The question and the statement! "He's sleeping on the couch. The couch is fine for him." He said hurriedly, shaking a little. Even his brain refused to procreate images of his precious Will and... and... Sparrow... together... in a bed.

"Dad, but that couch is terrible. If you remember, we've recently talked about throwing it out." Will looked at his lover and quietly asked him. "Jack, why don't you go upstairs and wait for me there?" If he managed to get a bit of privacy with his father, maybe he'll manage to change his old man's mind. It's clear already that he does not like Jack as much as Will does. Not even close.

There was an instant twinkle in his eyes as he smiled brightly. "Don't make me wait too long. Gonna show you how much I missed ya." He whispered in Will's chest, rubbing his cheek against it like a cat. "Got plans for you, with you." Will had to bit his lip to stop his smile from showing. The last thing he needed right now was trying to talk to his father into giving Jack a chance while being aroused. Damn him.

"The room on your left." Will said firmly, holding his lover's arm as he walked up the stairs before letting go. "Room on your left." There were only two rooms upstairs, the one on the left was his and the one on the right was his dad's. He told Jack twice that his room is the left one to make sure his drunk brain understands it. After he retreated, the father and the son stood in silence. "So..."

"He's not sleeping in your room. If I ever allow that, then I better find him on the floor!" That he will not have!  He has already done more than enough by allowing him to stay!

"Dad, Jack is our guest." Guest was probably the best word to use with his father currently to describe Jack.

"The exact type of guest I can't wait to leave." Bill snapped. "He's been here for just a few minutes, and I already don't like him. And I like everyone." Will crossed his arms over his chest and gave his father a look that said _'You're lying and we both know it'. "_ Almost everyone." Bill corrected himself bitterly. He hardly liked anyone. But that's just because today's world is so damn stupid! Like his next-door neighbor Carter!

"That couch is old, and ugly, and it has strings coming out of holes." Will pointed out with a steady voice. "Holes that have been there for years." He reminded his dad that too, to pinpoint his reasoning for not allowing Jack to sleep there. If you totally exclude the damned big fact that Jack is his boyfriend and it would not be their very first time sharing a bed. "It's going to ruin his back, and it's much smaller than his actual height. He paused and studied his father for a moment before saying. "Even yours."

"Fine then. He can sleep in your room." Bill spat out. He hated when something had to go not in the way he wanted. It is like admitting you are wrong, and Bill hates being wrong and admitting it. Will smiled triumphantly. "On the floor."

Will's smile dropped. He sighed unfolding his arms. "Dad, Jack and I have been dating for years already." And he paused to repeat the word. "Years." To point out that it's not just a thing of a few months followed by the inevitable break up. "It's not just a fling, or a phase, and I'm not a teenager anymore... I'll sleep on the couch if that will just please everyone."

"Have it your way William. I am going to sleep, we'll speak of this in the morning." Bill waved him off, too tired to continue this. He had stayed too much in his comfortable chair for today, but there was a marathon of his favorite show to celebrate its longevity. That was a risk for his back worth taking. And he walked up to his room. Only two rooms upstairs, right next to each other, having each its own bathroom. It was perfect when Will was a baby. After he had grown too big to sleep with his parents, his playroom became his permanent room.

Will agreed with father silently. It was for the best now to go sleep and let it all dissolve, so in the morning it would be better. Jack would be sober, his father would be rested, and they could just start things over as if last night never existed in the first place. Entering his room, he expected to see his lover already deep asleep, much like a bear in winter, and snoring. For a while he has been having problems with his snoring, getting much louder and annoying than usually. "Huh...?" But his room was empty. Where the heck is he?

Bill entered his room, too lazy to change his clothes. Looking down at them, they are very comfortable and could easily be used as night clothes. Perfect. He got into his bed, under the sheets, wishing nothing more than to move on from this night. Jack Sparrow barely lived up to his neighborhood reputation tonight, and Bill didn't want to be around him and see the rest. He sighed and wished his Will would still be a teenager, just to forbid him dating Jack, throwing the _'I am your father and you will do as I say.'_ card.

Feeling movement in his bed, by a body that was not his, noticing finally the bed's cut up space, Bill initially froze. What if someone broke into the house?... but then why would they be in his bed?... What in the world?... An arm wrapped around his body, pulling him closer to the other, and a face pressed into his neck. "I've been waiting for a while." The rough voice whispered in his ear seductively, a leg wrapping around his own legs. "You and I have some catching up to do, so you better get out of those clothes... and you better do it fast."

It is needless to say that in the end it was Bill who slept on that couch.


	3. A Better Start. Not.

Will shouldn't be laughing. He really shouldn't. It was improper and disrespectful towards his father and- an explosion of giggles erupted from his mouth again as the guilt thinking was over and a total failure. "You... almost molested my... dad. This is serious!" Then why was he laughing? Jack grinned and walked towards him. Currently, they were in the kitchen in the following morning drinking coffee. Will's curiosity got the best out of him. "What did you tell him, by the way?"

Putting each of his hands on Will's hips he lifted his lover so he was sitting on the counter, Will's arms wrapped around his neck as Jack leaned in so their lips were just an inch apart. "I've been waiting for a while." Jack began reciting his words from last night in a seductive voice, chuckling. "You and I have some catching up to do." Will closed his eyes and bit his lower lip smiling so hard his jaw was hurting "So you better get out of those clothes... and you better do it fast."

The two lovers looked at each other in a moment of silence before they burst out laughing together, burying their heads in the other's neck hugging tightly in a moment of tender love. Their lips locked in a passionate kiss, which became more heated by the second. Jack pulled Will closer gluing their bodies together, breathing heavily. "We should... stop." Will panted out turning his head, so Jack could assault his neck too. "My father... will be up soon."

"It's okay, I can do you in less than ten minutes."

Will pauses and looks at the reader like in the office. "I'll tell you what." He gently pushed Jack away. "How about we greet my father in this beautiful morning? You will present yourself again, this time with the required politeness, and you two will start things over." To him it sounded like a wonderful plan.

Jack frowned. "How is that supposed to solve my constant sexual need for you?" He ignored his lover's annoyed sigh, more focused on his issue. "It's a real medical problem and you should be more careful with my medical needs, William. God, you're really are your father's son."

Bill happened to walk into the kitchen, right after Jack finished his last phrase. Of course, Will saw his father, but he thought that his lover might need some wake-up calls from someone else rather than him all the time. "And what is that supposed to mean?" He growled.

Startled, Jack raised his eyebrows and quickly spun around to face Bill. He gave the other a bright smile to hide his fear. "That he is the greatest human being to ever walk on this earth... He takes after his mother, right?"

The elder Turner looked over Jack's shoulder to the younger Turner. It's a blessing for Sparrow that the knives were nowhere near him. "How long you were saying he needs to stay here?" The sooner he leaves, the better... out of all the.. men... in the world... how could his Will choose someone so ill-famed was beyond his capability of understanding.

Will took another sip of his coffee, ignoring Jack's look of insecurity that disappeared in a split of second. "Two weeks at most." He wished his father would see the real man behind the curtain. But if that can't be helped then so be it, they'll just wait the time out and continue to see each other at Jack's place just as they had done so far.

Bill nodded, and even contemplated for a moment the new information... Nope. That just won't do. "I want you out by noon." Then he walked past Sparrow. Oh, boy. What a horrible start for the day, after an even less pleasant night, facing first not the one you love, but the one you just can't bring yourself to like. What did his son see in him?

"Com' on, Billie." The said man turned back to him with murdering eyes. "Mr. Turner." Jack corrected himself quickly. "I'm just chillin', ye hav' a lovely home..." The left corner if his mouth turned up and his voice became flirty. He couldn't have helped it even if he had wanted to. "And an even lovelier offspring." And he sent his lover a sexy wink.

Will dropped his head and shook it. This was not the time, and somehow he knew that Jack knew it too. Jack on the other hand, continued as if his father was not ready to snap his neck any second. How come that with every promising phrase that gets out of his lover's mouth to elevate the relationship between him and his father, he always finds a way to ruin it in the end?

"How about we wipe with the sponge wha' was last night and start over." He held out his hand. "Hi, I'm Jack. Jack Sparrow." Tch... as if that is going to make everything right. The worst part is that his son's lover really seemed to believe so.

"Why, hello Jack." Bill said on a happier tone, grasping Jack's hand, as if it were the first time they met and nothing ever occurred between them. Forcefully he pulled the man towards him, gripping the forearm tighter and tighter just like squeezing the juice out of an orange. "If any of last night's events is to even happen ever again under my roof, I'll gut you out like a pig for christmas." He muttered through gritted teeth dropping the act.

"I like him." Although he maintained a straight face, the man turned to his younger lover pleading with his eyes for help. Old as he may be, the father's got one damn iron grip. Was he a professional arm wrestler in his youth or something?

Getting off the counter, Will went between the two breaking them apart and getting in the middle. "Dad, I made you some coffee too. Leave dinner to me, I'll start it as soon as we get back. Baby, go get my car's keys please."

A sudden fear crossed Bill at the thought of spending his day in the house alone with Jack. "Where are you going?" Will turned his head to check if his lover is out of the kitchen as he poured in a mug coffee for his father, before leaning in towards him as if he were about to share a terrible secret kept for a long time, and spoke in a low voice.

"I'm taking Jack to the doctor to see of his snoring problem." On the inside, Bill sighed in relief. Almost on the outside too. "It has been getting more seriously lately, and I'm beginning to worry about it. The real issue is that he hates them with passion, so I told him we're going out for ice cream." Then he raised his voice to a normal level. "It's going to take a while before we're back."

Luckily for Will, his lover just returned catching only the last part of the father-son conversation. "What are ya sayin'? We'll be back in a bit! If there's a line, I'll just punch the kids out of my way." He tossed Will his keys. "You're drivin'." Somehow, neither of the Turners were doubting the made statement. Bill because he thinks of Jack as an ass, Will because he knows very well Jack's strong affection for it and his short lasting patience.

The elder Turner snorted. "What? You're afraid the cops will figure out you don't have a license?" That wouldn't be a surprise at all. Perhaps if it were to happen it won't be the first time it happens either. Has he learned how to drive in the presence of an authorized instructor, or during a bank robbery?

"No." Jack grinned, raising his mug in the air. "Let's just say that there is not only coffee in here." What is better than coffee and rum in the morning than a mixed drink? Nothing. Maybe a smoke, but Will pretty much forbade him it by saying he would never date cancer walkers. Jack was clever enough to get the message.

"Come on Jack, let's go." Will quickly pushed him out of the kitchen and dragged him towards the garage. "I swear, you act like you're not even trying to impress my father." He hissed in a whispered tone, Bill followed them just to make sure Sparrow was actually leaving his nest. Even if for a few hours. The more, the better.

The couple got inside the car, and Jack rolled down his window wearing a cheeky smile... Oh boy. "Don' miss me too much, luv. I'll be back soon." Jack told him on a lovey-dovey tone, then mockingly offered his lips. "Kiss me, goodbye?"... Alright, that's it.

"He's not taking you out for ice cream, enjoy your ride."

The instant change of look from happy, care-free, and snarky to fear and terror was worth a thousand gold bars. "What? William!"

His son just sighed loudly and shook his head. "Thanks a lot, dad." With Will slamming his foot on the speed pedal driving out of their garage and Jack's panicked yells and screams, after they were gone, Bill took a breath of the fresh morning air and smiled.

Ah, what a great way to start the day!


	4. Unfortunate Morning For Bill

"What took you so long?" Bill grunted when his son and his son's lover finally came back. They weren't back in _'a bit_ ', not even an hour... they left when the sun was barely rising and returned when the moon was already up. Bill wished to have a dinner with his son just like the good old times, and for tonight it can't happen anymore, and somehow he's sure it's Jack's fault anyway.

Will came into the living room too and threw his keys on the small table before dropping on their new couch as a bomb drops on the ground. He gave a long sigh before be answered. "After I wrestled with Jack inside the waiting room, he terrified every single one of the waiting patients." Every. Single. One.

Jack, who showed up with a bottle of rum in his hand, was standing in the doorway. "It's not my fault this generation's people are as dumb as they look." He cried in his defense and took one big gulp of his bottle before gesturing with it towards Will. "And it would've taken us much less time you hadn't made me apologize to everyone." He added with a slight scolding.

Will looked at him incredulously. "In only three lines you made an adult cry." He pointed out forcefully. He was not going to take the blame for this! "And it wouldn't have taken us so long if you wouldn't have bugged my head off to go to McDonald's afterward." Who throws a tantrum and five minutes after their task is done wants to go to eat, and acts like nothing happened? Not to mention he had Will to pay for everything...

"You shouldn't have eaten with me then. We should've ordered takeout instead of staying in there for two hours." Jack knew he was pushing some buttons here, but the more he did it, the more he liked it. Not to mention it wouldn't have been as cute feeding each other playfully with the take out as it was in the restaurant. Or taking selfies together. Or the adorable kisses over the table.

"Well, excuse me for being hungry after not eating all day because I had to make sure you're healthy and fight my way with you to the doctor like street dogs." Street dogs probably have it easier. Will thought to himself bitterly. So much for wanting someone dear to avoid sicknesses. But the hot _forgive-me_ make out session after locking each other in one bathroom stall partially made up for it.

"I think I lost my... yeah, whatever." Bill just wanted to leave. He realized that he needs no excuse to do it, so he just got up and left. It was late anyway. Jack blew him a good night kiss as Bill passed him, and Bill replied to the gesture with a muttered, but very clear ' _bite me'_. He will never stop asking himself what his wonderful child ever saw in this degraded drunken lad.

Jack chuckled to himself, and walked over to his boyfriend, propping himself down on the couch next to his babe and the bottle on the small table after taking another gulp. "You." Grabbing Will's legs from around the back of the knees, Jack settled them on his lap. "Did this to yourself." He said, taking Will's hand in his linking their fingers together.

"And you. " Will smiled and moved his legs so they were resting on each side besides Jack's hips before scooting himself closer and closer until he was sitting in his lover's lap. "Are incorrigible." He breathed in the other's ear as their arms wrapped around each other's body. He loved whenever they get this cuddly, not even having sex before or after.

"That's why you chose me." The older man grinned, nuzzling his lover's neck, pressing his face in the soft dark curls he was very fond of. "And let me tell ya somethin'." He pulled away from Will's neck, his hand moving to the back of his head, slightly turning it aside so they were looking deeply into each other's eyes. "Ye are so God damn hot, I can't believe how I nailed ya."

Will threw his head back and gave a delightful laugh, then he wrapped his arms around Jack'a body trying to get as close as possible to him then beyond it. "Come on now, I know how hot I am." Obviously. "But you're pretty sexy yourself." He added running his thumb over his lover's cheek and jaw. He leaned over and gave Jack a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Yeah?" He grinned, loving how much he rubbed off Will, being so aware of his sexiness. "How about we finish this conversation upstairs?" Burying his face in the other's neck, he kissed the space between the neck and shoulder, whispering against the sweet skin. "Pretty Jack needs to be a little loved after today." A little more.

The young man pulled away with a soft smile. "And Will needs to rest after today." And not only that. "Besides, are you crazy? Not with my dad in the house and awake!" He hissed without being really upset. Although, knowing Jack the way he does, he wouldn't mind fucking with an audience. "...But, that doesn't mean we can't do other things together."

"Like what?" Jack looked at him with one big pout. It has been a while since he had gotten laid, almost reaching the numbers of days they had as a record of going without any sexual intercourse. And this time they were not fighting or angry at each other, and neither of them was bed-ridden sick or out of town for business.

"Well, for instance." Will pecked his lips over and over again for every one or every two-three spoken words, putting in more and more heat in each one. "I plan to take a shower. And I was wondering if you..." And he paused looking in Jack's eyes, acting angel innocent. "Would like to join me maybe?" When in reality he's devily sinful.

Perhaps, it is needless to add that they raced upstairs.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Will walked inside the kitchen wearing only a black robe. Jack and him took a long shower, the temperature so hot he's probably going to sleep in his boxers only. The only thing much hotter was Jack's mouth around him. "Oh, perfect. You're not asleep yet." He said noticing his father was still up too. "I wanted to talk to you about something."

Jack was long asleep, huh? "Well, we can sneak out and take just the necessary things with us." He saw his son rolling his eyes... at least he tried... "What's wrong, my little one?" He asked using one of the old nicknames he had as replacements for 'son'. Son just... seemed such a boring word sometimes, so he got a little creative.

"About Jack's snoring problem." Will said, pulling out of a drawer a small bag. "The doctor said it's nothing too serious, but until it passes we should use these." He handed over to his father a pair of earplugs. "I won't be using them, since I'm too used to Jack, but I thought you might want them." They are said to be very effective.

"Should've had them from the first night." Bill commented, earning a playful glare. After taking his medicine, he retreated upstairs. But not before giving Will a kiss on his forehead, wishing him _'Good night, my love.'_ And a mental ' _Good luck.'_

"Good night, papa."

* * *

 

At 6.30 in that morning, the alarm rang loudly. Usually, Will had no problem waking up from it, but ever since he started sleeping in the same bed with his boyfriend again, his sleep became much deeper and he has a hard time untangling himself from his baby's grip. Or waking him up too for that matter... "Jack... Jack. Baby? Wake up, you have to go to work."

"If this house is not moving, then I'm not either." Was the only grunt he got as a response, as the arms wrapped around his body tightened and Jack's face buried in his stomach before pulling the blanket over his head. Will bent over and kissed Jack's eyebrow. It's an affectionate gesture he had no idea how he got it.

He just knows they've been doing that for a very long time, probably just as long as they've been together. "Don't be such a baby." He said, caressing Jack's hair. It only lured the older man back to sleep rather than wake him up. If there was one terrible thing to do whenever they slept in the same bed was waking up his big baby to go to work.

"But I am..." Jack whined. "I'm your baby, just as you're my babe."

The young man shook his head and got off the bed, putting on some pants. "Jack, would you like to get up now?" A child-like response of _'No.'_ he got, and Will could just picture him crossing his arms to his chest with closed eyes, moving his head sideways, with his chin up. "I have something to give you." Will said in a small sing-song voice, hoping it will work.

His head immediately popped out from under the covers and gave him a look, slightly narrowing his eyes. "What?" For all he knows, it might be a trap. A bluff. But the quite seductive, yet mischevious look his boyfriend gave him, Jack swallowed a lump down his throat. If he chooses to play his sexy cards, then Jack is screwed.

Will smirked, and leaned over resting one palm on the mattress at the foot of the bed, and the other motioning Jack to come closer with his pointy finger. "Come here, and you'll find out." He watched satisfied his lover give in, then eagerly slide down towards him. After all this time he still gets the same reaction, and kissed him deeply.

His hands were now on the other's knees. And Will pulled away from their kiss, maintaining the eye-contact as he slowly went down on his knees between Jack's spread legs. The boxers soon came off.

* * *

 

Bill couldn't sleep even if God himself drugged him. He thought Will said that Sparrow had just a small snoring problem, not a fucking tractor engine stuck down his nose! The walls were thin enough just as they were, and this was torture! Remembering the earplugs left unattended on his nightstand, after plugging them in, he smiled in relief. Silence. True happiness.

He didn't get much sleep afterward though... somehow Jack indirectly managed to kill it all. After some time he stopped trying, and decided to take a pill instead. Where did he keep them? Ah, right. Will's room. Because he doesn't trust himself of not abusing them, and Will's has such a strong will. It was too early for his son to be up, what day was it again?

He tried to open the door as quietly as possible, after all he is not hearing any noise coming from the room, and when he attempted to get in he heard such a loud shout of **_'Fuck!'_** and got so scared from the small horrifying glimpse he got, that his earplugs popped right out of ears, Will nearly had a heart attack, and Jack was left unsatisfied.

Bill shut the door, ran back to his room, locked himself in it, and hid under the covers. He's never sleeping without taking pills first ever again.


	5. Enjoying The Sunset

Will was pacing around the room at an impossible speed for that hour, Jack didn't even bother to follow him with his eyes. He just stared at the wall in front of him with a sleepy gaze, holding his cheek in his palm. And on top of all, he was still hard. "Shit. Shit. Shit. Shit. Fuck. Fuck. Shit. Fuck. Oh, crap. Oh God. Oh my fucking God!" Will mumbled under his breath, nearly hyperventilating, grasping his hair with his hands."This is bad. This is fucking bad."

It felt as if he had been caught breaking the law!... Well, according to the moral laws, that's exactly what just happened.

"No paradise for Bill either, I'm sure." Jack grumbled, near to fall asleep again. Why was it that his head was spinning? His eyelids were so heavy, so he closed them for a moment. "The goat is never happy when she learns what the farmer is actually feeding her." Jack spoke like a long lost brother of Socrates and son of Platon, under the tone of a thousand-year-old man. He was so tired, he even felt like one.

Will actually stopped pacing around and looked at Jack. "What?" Seeing how he was one step away from falling into a deep slumber Will shook his head and continued his rant and pacing. "For fucks' sake, Jack! That wasn't just a friend who caught us in the act, or Lizzie. That was my fucking dad!" He stopped again, closed his eyes, and groaned as if he was in real pain. "Oh God, how can I face him ever again?"

Jack just nodded and stood up. Walking over to Will, the lad expecting him to say something deep and meaningful, he just patted his shoulder. "You'll think of something." He said simply, before taking a small bottle from the nightstand's drawer of his side and a towel. "Now, if you excuse me... I have to finish what you started... And then go to work." Oh yeah, that too... He almost forgot about it.

The younger man gave him an unbelievable look. He nearly snapped. "Are you fucking kidding me right now?" He can't be left alone in the house with his father after what just happened! "Tell me you're joking." If Jack is here, then Bill can at least direct his anger to him, or ignore the both of them. Will is so embarrassed he would gladly let the ground swallow him whole than meet eyes with his old man again.

"What? I'm not exactly satisfied as you can see." He gestured to his hard on to make his point. "And you may not need to be at work at 7.30 sharp, but when you get in late as many times as I did, if you want to have a full bread instead of crumbles at dinner you're kinda obligated." Throwing the towel over his shoulder, Jack walked towards the bathroom. When he touched the doorknob, he turned his heard over his shoulder and smirked at Will.

"Besides, you weren't doing that much of a great job to begin with."

If he hadn't gotten inside the bathroom in time, he would have been hit by an alarm Will aimed for his head.

* * *

 

After Jack had left for work, Will still refused to come out of his room in case he might bump into his father. With Jack by his side, it would've been better to see him since Jack would've done the talking... now, he is thinking on how to make a quick escape of the house without meeting with his father for the rest of the day including when he comes back at midnight.

When the time came to leave, he quietly opened the door and looked around, silently as possible he walked down the stairs and descended to his car. With a relieved sigh once he was safely inside it, thanking the yesterday-Will for leaving the keys on the board he left for work. Half of the job was done... now remains the issue of sneaking back in tonight...

* * *

 

When Jack returned at sunset, tired a bit, cursed his boyfriend for leaving him alone in the house with his father. Bill never really liked him from the beginning, now he was pretty sure Bill hated him passionately for staining his pure boy, for turning that innocent angel into a sly devil. Bill may not like it, but Jack was proud of his doing.

Getting a bear out of the fridge, he walked out on the front porch, where surprise, Will's father was there too. Bill looked at him just once, then he looked away again. "Beautiful isn't it?" Bill spoke without taking his eyes off the red sun. "When Will was little, together with his mother, we'd stand out right here for hours and watch it go. I would hold my Mary and she'd hold our Will..."

"Interesting how nature gives us the best and we give it the worst in return." Jack agreed, joining him on the cute mini bench. Opening his bottle he took a big gulp of it. It's been a century since he had last something to drink... almost two days! Unbelievable what Will is doing to him. Honest. "You want some?" He asked, offering Bill his bottle.

Bill gladly drank some. "People like you have the unique ability to destroy the wonderful past moments too." Jack bit his lip and nodded, nearly chuckling. There was the Bill he knew. For a moment he actually got worried. "Well, people like you, and Davy Jones." He spat out the name. What is worse than Davy Jones? Jack. What is worse than that? Jack **and** Davy Jones!

"Davy Jones... Davy Jones?" The younger man repeated the name with a frown as the bottle was passed back to him and he took another meaningful gulp, standing in silence for a moment to contemplate over what his ears just heard. Who the hell is Davy Jones, and how dare he annoy Bill Turner more than Jack?

"My neighbour." His lover's father clarified, taking the bottle from the other one without being offered it first. "He lives right next door." He pointed towards the house on their right. "I'm telling you, the asteroid killed the dinosaurs, yet this man can't be killed by the apocalypse itself." For over forty years Davy Jones didn't age, didn't move, didn't change.

"Have you tried annoyance?" Jack asked, with a knowing smirk. "Ye know, the legal way ta get' rid of someone you don't like." Bill looked at him in confusion, so he began to explain. "Annoy them until they can't stand you anymore and leave so they can be as far away from you as possible." If there was anyone who could come up with such stupid idea and actually make it work, that was Jack.

"I trust you've tested that yourself and it worked." Bill muttered downing whatever alcohol remained inside the bottle. Boy, it has been quite a while since he had last a drink. 1980-something. After learning of his wife's pregnancy, he stopped the occasional drinking so they could have more money to raise their son.

"Like a charm." Jack confirmed. He sighed in contempt and looked at the sunset once again a fully teethed smile on his handsome face and a soft laughter. "Haven't heard from Hector in over ten years..." A moment later, he stood up. "I'll go get myself another bottle. Be right back."

After he left, the head of the Turner household came to a shocking realisation. "Holy cow, I just had a moment with Jack Sparrow." For a minute his mouth hung slightly open as his brain was processing the whole ordeal. And then his mind reached a conclusion. "I need a drink."

* * *

 

By the time Will returned home, it was already midnight. He looked carefully through the window and saw quite a disturbing image, nothing he had ever expected to see in his life, which nearly made him crash his car into a light pole. After recovering a little from the initial shock, safely getting his car inside the garage, he went back outside on the front porch.

His father and his boyfriend didn't even notice him at first, because they were too busy laughing and having a good time with each other. Will was honestly afraid to approach them at first. "Hey, babe!" Jack greeted him with a wide smile. Standing up from his chair, he stumbled his way towards Will and nearly crashed into his chest.

Will rolled his eyes. Of course, he was reeking of alcohol. Nevertheless. "Hey, baby." Drunk Jack was most of the times the over-affectionate Jack. And Will never the one to refuse affection. His eyed widened at the bottles surrounding the couch and pushed his lover away. "Did you get my father drunk?!"

"No." Bill denied with a slightly swinging head. "I got drunk by myself!" He exclaimed. He will not have Sparrow claim his doing!

"Like that's making me feel any better!" Will shouted looking at his father with unbelievable eyes.

"If you think that now, wait 'till you see what's coming next." Jack mumbled, and Will turned around in time to see a furious Davy Jones marching towards their house. Oh, great...


	6. Last Resort

"How could you have possibly done that?" Will asked unable to tear his eyes off the sight. He knew his lover was a fun person and a dangerous drinker and the two combined never resulted in anything less than hilarious stories to tell. Will himself when he heard it, he went inside the house and laughed for hours. Neither Jack nor his father know about this since they were both passed out, which made it even funnier.

"Simple." Jack replied, wrapping an arm around his lover's shoulder. "We were drunk, babe." Taking out his phone from his pocket, he focused to get a great angle and clearness on the photo and snapped one to remember it years later. "This one is definitely making it on my album." A normal person liked to keep albums of their children, their wedding, or them in their youth. He liked to keep an album of anything meaningful he has ever done.

"Still, the dog is duct-taped to the wall two meters above us." Apparently, last night Bill Turner and Jack Sparrow somehow managed to sneak inside Davy Jones front yard, unseen, snatch his dog from his cage and glue it to the lateral wall (the one you can see from Will's bedroom window) and glued it there... with duct tape. And neither Bill, nor Davy Jones, or Jack Sparrow, have ladders. Will knows that for a fact.

"How about you quit your lovey-dovey talk and get my dog back?!" An angry voice yelled at them from inside the house.

"Yes, Mr. Jones." Will shouted back. The last thing he needed right now was his neighbour on his mind. Like he didn't have enough already. And in addition to everything, he's starting to feel the sex deprivation, which is driving him insane. Having his boyfriend in his bed at night, but unable to do anything more than kissing is becoming very unbearable. "Jack, get his dog back." He said afterward, walking away.

Jack grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Whoa. Why me?"

"Because I need to go to work." Will said sharply. It might not be a very solid reason, but just because Jack finished for the day and has time to lose, doesn't mean everyone else does. "And for the record, I am not the one who put him up there." Plus that, he has absolutely no freaking idea how to get the dog down. He has no freaking idea how he got there in the first place!

"Then get your father here, it was a two men job!"

"Jack." Will gave his lover _'the look_ ' on a warning tone. _'The look'_ usually meant they were about to have a fight if Jack kept annoying him, and most of the times it meant no sex. Jack never liked _'the look'_ , but Will loved it because it worked like a charm. He doesn't want his father to do any significant effort for the rest of the week. God knows how much he's going to feel this hangover once he wakes up.

"Fine." The older man agreed with a heavy sigh. He just got back from work and he wanted to catch up some sleep. It's no fun to go to work in general, but it's double the trouble going to work hungover. Lucky old Bill, he just passed out with no care knowing he has nowhere to be and nothing to do for the day. Perhaps he can give Bill the wake-up call after Will leaves... Hmm, not a bad idea. Why should Bill enjoy his sleep and Jack not?

"Thank you." The young man smiled, and kissed his lips, but quickly pulled away since even simple kisses were arousing him now. "See you tonight, baby." He left hurriedly, leaving Jack a little more than confused. After he was out of sight, car out of garage and everything, Jack glanced back at the dog. Just then his alarm started to ring. Taking out his phone he stared at the screen and the attached side note.

"Ooh, my favorite show is starting." He cooed excitedly, this week's episode Marisol is having her surgery, and Juan tells her he loves her while she's passed out without knowing that Marisol can hear him. This episode is unmissable! Once again Jack looked back at the pet and back at his phone, struggling to make a decision. "Eh, you're fine now, so stay like that for a couple of hours more. Okay?"

* * *

 

Later in that day, when the sun switched places with the moon and everyone was already in bed or were getting ready for bed, the two lovers were taking a shower together. So far it is the only thing they can do together close to sex, but without any actual intercourse. Damn those thin walls! "You did what I asked?" Will questioned his lover while pouring shampoo in his hands and rubbing them together.

Jack leaned his head so Will could run fingers through his hair gently rubbing his head. "Yeah, in the end, I held up his favorite biscuits, used a small ventilator to send the smell towards him, and he jumped in arms right away." Closing his eyes, he let the hot water wash away the foam. Mmm. Smells nice. Too bad the taste is not as good as the smell. "Turn around babe, it's my turn." He loved those dark curls to death.

Will turned around, closed his eyes too, and leaned against Jack's muscular back. He smiled when he felt something poking his backside and leaned even more. "Jack." He scolded with a slight giggle. "You know we can't." A soapy hand rubbed its way on his chest. "And you don't know how much I want it too." If this was torture to not-so-needy William Turner, he couldn't begin to comprehend what this was to Jack Sparrow.

Jack buried his face in the crook of Will's neck. "No, I don't." He smiled against the moist skin, hugging him tightly. "Tell me." Opening his mouth he bit down gently, intending to leave his mark there old ones already faded long ago. Boy, sometimes they were acting like a pair of horny teenagers. Jack, actually, constantly. And whenever he was not doing that, then he was acting like a child. But never like an adult.

Will turned in his embrace and wrapped his arms around the other's neck. "I miss having you inside me." He whispered hotly. "Fucking me so roughly, until the bed's creaks were covered by our voices." He loved how his lover was already breathing hard. ' _Oh, my poor sex deprived baby.'_ The younger man thought to himself. He began to kiss Jack's jaw lightly as his hard traveled south to his hard groin.

The older one gasped in pleasure as that sweet torturing hand wrapped around his base giving a gentle squeeze at first, then a harder one. "I miss having the neighbours from under us, and above us, yelling at us to keep it down." He breathed in Jack's ear, pumping his cock. "Oh baby, I miss our role plays. The kinks. The bondage..." He paused just enough to tug at the other's earlobe with his teeth and create a build-up moment before he breathed in Jack's ear. "The sex tapes."

As Will's strokes got rougher and faster with each word, Jack breathing turned similar to a marathonist's. But the sex tapes... oh, when his sweet mentioned their sex tapes, all the memories while making them invaded Jack's mind at once. He brought his hand to his mouth and bit hard on it as a powerful orgasm hit him. He would've collapsed if his baby wouldn't have been there to catch him. "Fuck!" Will stroked his back comfortingly. "What can we do about that?"

He could feel his boyfriend's pounding heart against his skin. He took Jack's hand in his, the one he had bitten, and kissed the damaged area lovingly. "Well... there is only one thing left that we can do." Inevitably, he knew he'd end up doing this.

A wide grin spread on the older man's face. "You're calling Lizzie?"

"No, I'm going _to see_ Lizzie." There is a difference. "Come on, let's finish here and get out."

"One more thing." Jack stopped him, a mischevious look in his eyes matching the wicked grin he was already wearing, yet wanting to pass as innocent. "Can you drop the soap for me, baby?"

* * *

 

He didn't even have to knock. After he raised his fist, the door opened immediately. Darn. Little witch. "Why, hello there, Will." Elizabeth gave him a bright smile leaning against the doorway. "What a pleasant surprise for you to visit." Even her voice was sickeningly sweet for her character. "So unexpected." Oh, she was expecting this very much! "Is there anything I can do for you?"

Oh, she knew very well why he was there.


	7. What Are Friends For?

Will took a deep breath and shut his eyes before forcing the words out of his mouth. "I'm going insane with sexual frustration." Elizabeth's pleased, cocky, smile didn't make it any easier. "Please, I need your help." How she enjoys seeing a man down. Little witch. She knew from the moment news of Jack's arrival on the street spread that this moment will come. And she plans to enjoy it to the fullest.

Leaning on the doorway she moves aside and walks back inside calling out after herself. "Come on in, my dad is not home yet." Will sighed in relief. It would've been very embarrassing if her father would've heard him whine about not having a dick inside his ass. The mayor is already busy enough with Wild Monkey Lizzie. She takes him to the kitchen and raises two cups. "Feel free to espresso yourself."

He loves her, and he doesn't have the heart to tell her that her jokes are terrible. Apparently, her father doesn't either. Will takes a seat down and runs his hand over his face. "I love my dad, I swear to God I do, from the bottom of hell to the top of heaven, I love him with all my soul and heart..." And he felt so guilty for wanting to get him out of the house, even if it's just for a short while, only to satisfy his selfish needs.

"But?" Elizabeth asks, pouring down the hot drink into their cups. There is always a 'but'. And this one is a good one. Like getting to know a juicy gossip, which is so good that you feel alright if you're not sharing with others because you get to know it. And Will's stories are always juicy whenever they involve Jack or their sex life. And because she's the only one who gets to hear them from Will, Elizabeth feels like the luckiest woman in the neighborhood.

Their first meeting was the worst first meetings possible for the both of them. After finding out they live on the same street, it was even worse. Not to mention incredibly awkward. One night, while he was standing out on the porch, she came to him. He nearly yelled at her to 'fuck off' when she cut him off with the most unexpected words. "I'm sorry." He couldn't believe that the spoiled Swann brat even knew these words!

Let alone know how to pronounce them and speak them out loud. And the rest, as they say, is history. They spent that night talking things out, finding out they have absolutely nothing in common, but somehow they are capable of getting along with each other. So, over the years they built a very very strong friendship, and Will changed his opinion of her. He still thought she was a spoiled brat, but he had grown to like that about her.

Plus that, she is the one who introduced him to Jack. So, he will be forever grateful to her for introducing him to the love of his life (regardless of his father's, or anyone else's, opinion).

"But Jack has been living with us for a couple of days already, and before he moved in, the last time we had sex was eight days before that. Now with my dad present, it's been almost two weeks and I'm losing my mind." He loved that he had someone to talk freely about anything that was on his mind from normal problems to his sexual life, needs, in this case, frustrations knowing he will not be judged in any way.

"You didn't try while your dad was asleep?" From her experience that worked wonderfully, the sex was much better than the other times because of the adrenaline. "And for God's sake, how often were you two having sex before that you're close to explosion now?" Elizabeth was quite the nymphomaniac, she can openly admit it herself, but as it seems, she might have some competition.

Will shook his head. "No. He really doesn't like Jack, and the last thing I need is for him to begin to hate Jack." He took a sip of his espresso. "And almost daily. In weekends more than once." On this part, Jack brought out the worst in him. He never thought he'd like sex, and if his innocent younger-self knew the things he had done with Jack in bed, he'd be scarred forever and committed to the church until the day of his death.

Elizabeth giggled and leaned in ruffling his hair playfully. "Aww, you're a good son and boyfriend, you know that?" It's rare when a partner takes in consideration everyone's feelings. Damn it, why must the greatest guys always be gay?

"Yes. Great. I'm wonderful. Can you help me now? Please, I need to get laid." She smiled brightly at him. Mockingly, of course. The Will Turner who claimed vehemently years ago that he didn't like having and said he will never understand why some people are going insane if they don't do it for a long period of time. "Don't give me that look, you should understand my need better than anyone else since you've slept Jack too once."

She sighed longly letting her arms fall by her body. It was no big deal for her, but she liked teasing him "Alright, I'll help you out." She said with a roll of her eyes, making it sound like she was about to do something terribly hard. "But I want something in re-"

Will cut her off swiftly. "I'm not lending you my sex tapes, Lizzie. Stop trying."

"You're not the only one who is sexually frustrated." She snapped at him. And he smiled in return. So, he was not the only one in this position. Actually, he knew the whole story behind her frustrations. "I knew I should've had this conversation with Jack." Elizabeth muttered under her breath before addressing him again. "I haven't had sex in two months. Two. Months." Will knew this is a large gap for her since he was used to seeing her with at least three or four different guys every week.

"Maybe you shouldn't have gone on so many dirty dating and porn websites." His voice was gentle when he spoke again, but his bit was deep. "You should've made sex tapes like I did." He added. They turned out to be of great use whenever he couldn't reach Jack and his needs were high. Of course, used only when his father wasn't around either. Too bad all of them were currently at Jack's apartment.

"One time I go online without the incognito mode, and I bring a couple of friends because my beloved father was supposed to be away, and I pay for that my entire life." Elizabeth whines throwing her arms in the air. To her, it was no big deal. To her father, who was dead set on the idea that his only daughter was sweet and innocent, was mortifying. To Will, who was just an outside viewer, it was simply hilarious.

"Two couples swinging in a room isn't exactly the best vision for a father." Will pointed out, finishing his coffee and setting it on the table. "Or anyone else who is not participating for that matter." Then he waved his hand, changing his thoughts. "Besides, knowing the way I do, Jack he wouldn't have lent you the tapes, he would've suggested you come and watch yourself."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose with sparked interest.

"May I?"

"No!"

She narrowed her eyes at him, faking deep hatred, with a slight shake of head and despisal in her voice. "You're so lucky I like you, Turner. So lucky." It's the first time he realises what kind of a great actress she could be if she put her mind to it.

"Ah, thank you so much for doing this. You are truly amazing." Will smiles again and stands to hug her. "But I'm still not lending you my sex tapes." He continues, rubbing her back soothingly, feeling her body drop slightly.

"Darn." She mutters, pulling away. She thought by playing the hurt puppy she could fool him to be a better man. Jack is to blame for this. "Then I suggest you leave before I change my mind." She tells him, holding her head high.

Will nods and waits until she walks him out. Taking a few steps, he says it out loud enough for Elizabeth to hear him from the other side of the door. "And here I thought she would like to hear how my dad caught me giving my boyfriend a blowjob." He sprinted just one time before he resumed to a casual walk and whistling softly.

He didn't have to turn around to know that she was running after him.


	8. Plans, News, And Will's Revenge

"So, it is settled." Will said to Elizabeth on a quite warm morning, while being over for coffee and gossip on her porch outside her house. "Your dad will invite mine to go fishing this weekend, my dad will accept the offer without a second thought and they will both be gone from Friday until Sunday." Following him, she nodded. "Which means that Jack and I will be alone for the whole time." Just the simple thought of that made him smile.

"And free to fuck around as much as you like and as much as your ass can take it." Elizabeth clarified for him. His shyness about sex-talk, even though he tried and did so many unholy things thanks to Jack, was absolutely adorable. "And in return, I get a weekend without my dad. And our dads get to have some fun away from us, everybody wins!" They smiled at each other and clinked their mugs, sealing the deal.

Right then a very expensive car parked in the driveway, and the only one who owned such a beautiful thing in a modest neighbourhood was the mayor himself. Weatherby stepped out with a tank of papers in his arms. "Dad?" Elizabeth sounded surprised to see him home so early. "Shouldn't you be at a conference or something?" The father rolled his eyes. That's as much of a greeting as he can get from his daughter.

"I left my most trusted man to handle it." He replied. "James is more than fit to take care of it on his own for I must prepare not only ourselves, but our town as well. A great event is about to happen." The excitement, as well as the concern, was obvious in the man's eyes. "I rushed home, aborting my other duties for a short period of time, so I could plan the day from sunrise to sundown."

"Then it must be very special." Will agreed. Weatherby smiled softly at the young lad. Out of the very few people he got to meet from Elizabeth's personal life, William was by far his favorite one. If only he hadn't chosen... the path that he went through... He would've been a great lover for her. An even better husband. It was a shock for him to learn of Will's true orientation...

And bitterly disappointed to learn that from all the people he could have been with, he had chosen... Jack Sparrow. Jack who is known all too well to the police station of this town. Practically, it was, and still is, a relationship between a Southside Serpent and a Northsider. "The circus comes to town?" Elizabeth's question had him interrupt his train of thoughts and come back to reality.

"Her Majesty, Queen Elizabeth the second, is coming to town." He announced her future visit with such pride and nationalism, she might as well arrive at this moment. All he was missing to be the perfect royal announcer was a big trumpet to blow air in. Good thing, Jack is not here. He would never let the mayor live that down.

"The Queen is coming with the circus?" Elizabeth giggled. Will rolled his eyes, his boyfriend's comment ' _Good thing she's pretty as a gold bar 'cause her jokes are as terrible as raisins in chocolate_.' suddenly popping into his mind. Mr. Swann looked like he was already on the edge when she decided to take pity on him. "I'm kidding."

Although, the image of the Queen with the circus was totally funny and badass at the same time.

"My greatest concern is that she is coming in the same day we are supposed to celebrate the Elders in Town day."

"Elders in Town?" The young man frowned before blurting without thinking over his next words. "Who came up with such a stupid name?" He could feel, truly feel, the daggers Elizabeth was glaring at him when the realization dawned on him "Ohh." Mr. Swann did not say a word, but on the inside he agreed wholeheartedly. "What is it about?" Will quickly changed the subject, suddenly fearing for his life.

"It is about volunteering yourself to an elder center. You spend one day with them taking them through the town, paying for whatever they want. It's about the elders who have been abandoned by their families or have no family at all. Giving them one day of your life, making them feel happy for once."

"I don't know... it seems like a very nice thing to do, but I've already got my hands full with Jack and my dad. And I'd need to ask at work for a free day." The latter was just a lame excuse for the first one. It might not seem much, but Will can barely keep them from tearing each other apart.

Forgetting all about her anger on Will or any bit of self-esteem she had, Lizzie began to beg him. "Please. I can't handle anymore being alone with elder people with their old beliefs who keep asking me why am I not married yet?" He was impressed with how good and easy she could fake her tears.

"So you want to throw them off yourself and send them to the handsome gay person?"

"I'll do whatever you want. I swear. Scouts, word."

"You've never been a scout."

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it again. Looking over to her father, she tilted her head with a way too sweet smile for her persona. "Do you mind? This is... kind of a private conversation." Getting the clue, and blushing deeply on spot, the mayor walked inside his home right away. The two waited for a moment before bursting out in healthy laughs.

With their super open-minded discussions, it is very easy to forget that other people are not as open as they are. Or shameless in Elizabeth's case. Will was shameless in bed, but particulary bashful sometimes. "Tell me, how are you going to convince me to join?"

She looked around mischievously before her face broke into a small evil smile. Oh, this was going to be good. There is no doubt. "I can give you some dirt on Jack which he came to me with, from a year ago."

Will's interest grew instantly. "Do tell."

"All I'm going to say, because I don't like playing the gossiper." What a shitty lie. "Is that... the pirate hat, which he claimed to belong in truth to his father for many years... was bought on the same day as it was used first from a second-hand shop."

Drowning in realisation once he understood what she was speaking about, it took him a moment to process the information before he exploded. "That... that assclown!" He shouted, damning all people who hear him. Then he lowered his voice to a hissed whisper. "I agreed to try the pirates' kink specifically because I thought the hat belonged to his father! I never even liked playing pirates in bed."

She couldn't hide her surprised frown even if she wanted to. "You don't? Not even in real life?" But... they were so cool. Even cooler now.

"No. To me, they're a bunch of whining children who take what others have because they can't achieve it themselves. It's stupid and beyond any known levels of evil to man." And they were probably going to get back on that subject later, but right now he had other priorities to focus on. "God, how could I have been so stupid? Oh, I am so getting back at him for this."

"Do you have a plan on how?"

When he turned to look at her, she knew the answer was 'yes' right away. "I actually do. Sign me on those papers for the Elders Day." After all, a deal was a deal. Getting up to fetch the necessary papers, when her hand touched the doorknob, Will called back at her.

"Oh, and Lizzie? Sign Jack as well."

This was going to be fun.


	9. Oops

"Elizabeth who?"

Both, Bill and Will, father and son, stopped dead in their tracks and slowly turned to look at him in shock. Identical blinks had Jack start to feel a little more than uncomfortable and the three of them stood in an awkward silence (in Jack's opinion) until it was Will who decided to break it. "You don't know... who Queen Elizabeth is?" He asked incredulously.

"I should?" Jack replied tentatively and quietly. He had a feeling he was stepping on a mined ground and whatever he says next definitely will be twisted and used against him.

"Let's just say that if we were at the beginning of our relationship, I'd break up with you on spot." Will told him, never being more serious than he is now. "The Queen of England, how can you not know anything about her?" He asked himself more than his boyfriend. He knew Jack was very, very smart... on domains that interested him. But this? This is general worldwide knowledge... Like Leonardo Dicaprio!

"You're forgetting that I spent most of my life in America and West Europe. I came back to the U.K. for good a year or two before I met you." He had another feeling that this wasn't going help, so he changed the course. "Besides, an old lady who is more important than me. Why should I bother knowing anything about her? I work my ass off a year for a day of her constant life. I was never interested."

"How can you call yourself British you American bastard?" Bill hissed at him venomously. Now, that's where William got his insanely great patriotism for his country from. How did Mrs. Turner ever stand the man was beyond Jack. One time Will canceled their date because he was too busy celebrating the national day, and to his knowledge, everything with Will was twice as much with Bill. Be it good or bad.

"Dad, I think Davy Jones is cutting your bush flowers again." Will said looking out through the window. In truth, he wasn't doing that, he was just taking out the garbage. But Will didn't appreciate his father's 'bastard' bastard calling on Jack given that he knows very well the history with his father and everything else. As expected, Bill marched outside with the stamina of a twenty-year-old healthy man to argue with his neighbour.

"At least his hate for my non-patriotic side is an improvement from his hate for my orientation." Jack pointed out a second later after they heard the door shut. He turned to his lover with a grin. "You know, because I ended up banging his son." Clearing that up in case it wasn't understood from the first time. But Will knew better... he was masking his hurt, being reminded of his father. Well, if that's what he wants...

"Yes." The younger man agreed with him wholeheartedly completing the idea. "And twelve levels lower to impress him than you were before you opened your mouth." Jack rolled his eyes and pulled him in for a long kiss. "Still doesn't change my father's opinion of you, but feel free to do that again anytime you want to." Jack laughed and kissed him again. "And don't forget you're supposed to pick up Mrs. Edwards today."

"You know... how drunk was I to sign up for this? I usually do stupid things, but this is a whole new level even for me. I don't even like old people! They smell like expired medical drugs, not the good kind, they complain about everything 'In my time...' blah blah blah. And they're fanatics with God, you can't even be yourself around them. Don't even start me with the 'When are you going to get married?' questions."

Will nodded through the rant multiple times, checked his watch twice, and when it finally stopped he waited a moment in silence to find out if this was it or he was just taking a breath to continue. "You're done?" He asked boldly raising an eyebrow. Not that he wasn't interested, but they had a schedule planned for today.

"Not even nearly close. No." Jack replied still fuming.

"I promised you sex in return, it's the only thing that gets you moving." Will answered him simply. "You have to pick her up at noon from the St. Mark Hotel, she will be waiting for you outside. And for the love of God." Yes, he said that intentionally hiding a smirk before growing serious again. "Jack, it's a beautiful day outside. Please, don't make the poor woman have a heart attack."

It was then when the older man had a revelation. "You know you keep promising me sex, but I haven't received my cut of any deal so far. I thought we had an honest and open relationship, William. I'm beginning to question the man I chose to be with."

The younger one had to hold back a laugh. Approaching his lover until their lips almost touched, he spoke on a low seductive tone. "If you get through this day... I can get my father to leave the house tomorrow." Brushing his lips to his jaw gently, they moved to next his ear, fingers combing through the short hair. "For the entire weekend." Jack's mouth fell open and breathed shakily. He had no idea... the whole weekend...?

"If everything goes well..." One hand traveled down under his shirt and upon his chest as hot lips sucked on the earlobe. "I will show just how much of an honest man I am Mr. Sparrow." Pulling away, Jack grabbed his car keys and ran outside. Turning the engine on he sped out crashing Davy Jones's trash bins in the process.

Will watched him leaning on the doorway with his arms crossed allowing himself to laugh out loud now. He was certain Mrs. Edwards is going to have the best day of her life. Bill laughed as well, but mockingly, at his neighbour. "Dad..." The son still had that dazed lovey-dovey look on his face where his lover was a few moments ago. "How would you feel about Jack being your son-in-law?"

Bill's laugh died.

"Good God, William. Don't make me have a heart attack."

"It was worth a shot."

"Kid." Davy Jones approached furiously William. The other wanted to argue that he was a freaking adult, but he knew it would go to deaf ears. "Go clean your boyfriend's mess." He demanded harshly, pointing to the trash bins and its spread contents out on the street.

"And why would I do that?" Will asked with amusement in his voice. He was curious how was the great grump Davy Jones going to convince him?

Davy Jones smiled as if that was the question he has been waiting for all day and pulled out a paper from his shirt. Unfolding it, he gave it to Will's whos laugh died as well as eyes went over it. "You signed up for the Elders' Day. I have here the paper that says for today you have to make me happy. Well, guess what? I'm not happy! Now, go and clean up!"

Oh, fuck.

* * *

 Guards stood by each side, important people wearing expensive suits and women dressed most officially were anxiously awaiting the arrival of the Queen. Weatherby and his daughter, who desperately wanted to scratch her back, stood tall with their heads high in the sun for over an hour before it was announced the Queen with shall arrive soon with Prince Charles and the royals guards.

"Dad, can I just?"

"No."

Weatherby replied sharply. His daughter was looking astonishing, finally out of her... err... different style. Any movement could cause possible damage and that he will not have. He knows there is little he can do about her behavior, so he will attempt at least to control her fashion sense just for one day. She stilled, and he wanted to breathe in relief. Today's day must be perfect!

One of the guards receive word the Queen's car is approaching and the mayor tries his best not to lose it. Their small town has been blessed, it never knew a greater time before! First, the royal guards arrive and prepare the arrival of an old-fashioned black car. A guard opens the door and the Queen steps out followed by Prince Charles.

Weatherby shakes their hands with nearly sweating with nervousness. "Your Majesty, it is a great honor to meet you in person. Allow me to be the first person to welcome you to our town." Then he gestures to his daughter who would rather be anywhere else than there. "Allow me as well, to introduce you to my only child, Elizabeth Swann. She was named after you, Your Majesty, by her late mother."

The two Elizabeths shook hands. "Why so upset dear?"

"Shall we go inside and talk about our plans for the day?" Prince Charles nods at the mayor and they proceed to go inside the hotel.

All the boredom on the young girl's face vanishes once she spots her hand, joyfully waving at him. "Jack. What are you doing here? I'm so happy to see you!"

Jack walks up to her and notices the oddly dressed old lady. He raises an eyebrow but doesn't say anything about her. "I'm here to pick up that lady." Then he takes a step back taking in her looks and laughs out loud quickly snapping a picture. "This officially made my day better."

"Jack, don't you-" Her phone starts buzzing and when she sees the caller, the older Elizabeth notes the change. "I'm sorry, but I really have to take this." And she walks away in a rush.

Jack and Her Majesty look at each other. "So... I'm supposed to pick you up, or?"

"I don't see why not." Elizabeth replies, secretly waving the guards off, interested in the strange good looking man who doesn't seem to have any idea about who he is talking with and probably has her confused with someone else.

"Good. Let's get this over with."


	10. God Save Jack

"So..." Jack tapped his fingers on the wheel while waiting for the green light. He sat with the old lady in a very long and awkward silence. "What do old people do these days for fun?" Actually, what do old people do for fun in general? "Reading? No wait that was before you invented fun."

"I must say, I am intrigued by your personality." Jack rolled his eyes. If she speaks like that in general, they were going to have a bloody long day. "Anything you want to do is fine by me." Well, at least that's something. At least she's not dragging him to some parks or tea parties. "But I suggest we should begin with moving otherwise I will not even make it to my own funeral."

"It's the law." How did these people use to travel before cars? This isn't 1912 anymore. Or whatever year she must've been born in. "Unless you'll be so kind-hearted to pay for the ticket if we get one, then we're not moving." He had enough tickets already and has been to the local jail more times than anyone else. So many times that he knows everyone at the section and greets them like old friends. 

Her Majesty turned to look at him with a teasing smile. "Before we invented fun indeed."

* * *

 Will groaned falling on the front porch of his house exhausted beyond words. This is officially a day he wished he would've been working. Davy Jones made him do his housework including cutting the lawn at a perfect height and angle. Literally. Davy Jones watched him and brought a ruler, measuring the grass either saying 'I knew you weren't good, but this bad?'

Which roughly translated to do it again and do it better this time or 'I could have done it better.' which was an 'okay'. Then they moved on to the attic. Cleaning the attic, which Davy Jones mentioned that he hasn't been up there for the last six years at least himself, made Will miss cutting the lawn. Oh, the horrors he found there! He probably had two spider bites already and possibly brought home more as some of them were really clingy.

Bugs he never knew they existed. Lots of them. Which he basically had to kill to get the job done. Funny how Davy Jones seemed to have run out of bug spray exactly today, huh? And then they moved on to the basement which was worse than the lawn and the attic combined. Good grace!

"I see you had a good day." A melodic voice spoke to him, but when he opened his eyes it was just Elizabeth. Elizabeth who was grinning from ear to ear, studying him. Probably hearing as well how every bone in his body screamed in pain. "Well, you've always been fascinated by Egyptians. Today you worked just like one of them." If that was meant to help, it didn't.

"I am never doing this again in my life. Screw old people." Will breathed out, at the moment meaning every word. Tomorrow he'll change back his mind.

"I suppose Jack's not having the time of his life either." Unfortunately, he was gone by the time she returned and he doesn't answer his phone, so she can't check on his pain too. It's like drinking water from the fountain of youth!

Will chugged down a bottle of water in one go before breathing deeply. "I don't know." He panted wiping his mouth. "He forgot his phone at home. If by the end of the day I won't have to go to the hospital because he caused her a heart attack, I will be the happiest man alive."

* * *

 "Young man, I insist you increase the speed of this vehicle." Jack wanted to bang his head against the wheel, but he stopped himself. It wouldn't succeed in knocking him out and it would damage his beautiful car.

"It's the traffic. And the red lights. I can't just speed over them like I own the streets in full day!" At night, sure. And with somebody else's car. His, Will's and Elizabeth's have already been registered at the police section thanks to the stupid security cameras. "I'm not losing my license again. Especially not for doing something for you. Who do you think you are? The Queen?"

"I have been called that too." Her Majesty replied with a shrug as if hearing someone call her that for the first time. A moment later, she grew extremely tired of the situation they were in. If this man thought she would accept being stuck in this traffic, he was wrong. "Pull over, right there." For a moment Jack allowed himself to smile. Was she finally going away? "Now, move."

That definitely caught him by surprise. "You realise your license must be expired or out of fashion right?" Was she even allowed to drive? She seemed too old to see the road clearly... and Jack wasn't ready to die yet. She rolled her eyes and waved her hands, shooing him out of the driver's seat. Jack decided to amuse himself and let her take the wheel? How badly could letting an old lady drive turn out?

"Your seatbelt!" Jack hesitated. Would he even need it? Anyway. Humor her. Have sex with Will later. Never do this again. "How do you turn on the engine of this car again?" The man gave her Majesty his biggest grin since they ran into each other and opened his mouth to tell her I told you so, but again she interrupted him with a wave of her hands managing perfectly fine on her own to start the car.

"Just kidding. Oh, and you might want to hold on to something." And if that wasn't enough to shock Jack Sparrow, when she stepped on the speed pedal basically flying the car out of there... well, it surely did the trick.

* * *

 "Dad. What's happening? Sit down. Take a breath." Both Will and Elizabeth became alarmed when they saw Wetherby Swann coming out of his car, holding on the door for support, incredibly pale. They quickly sat him down on the porch and Will went inside to get him a glass of water, while Elizabeth grabbed a small pillow fanning it to give her father more air.

Will came back and gave him the glass. Just then his phone began to ring and he answered the unknown number. "Hello? No, I'm his boyfriend. What did he do this time?... What?" His brows furrowed as he listened on. "Are you certain?" He closed his eyes as the rant on the other side became faster and angrier. "I'm having a hard to believe this because I saw him off."

"Who was that?" She asked him when he ended the call and lowered his phone.

"That was Mrs. Edwards." Will replied, much angrier than he was before he got the call. "Apparently, Jack never picked her up." Damn it! "I should've known he'd find a way to ditch her. Good thing I gave her my number beforehand."

"That's impossible." Something was not right. "He ran into me when I was speaking with the Queen."

"The Queen." Wetherby blurted out, making Will and Elizabeth turn to him, shaking hard at her mention. "She's missing. She never walked inside the building... Her guards were waved off. Her Majesty walked away and never came back... we are doomed." If the city is still on the map after this terrible situation it will become a bloody celebration.

The two were very very confused. They looked at each other mentally putting the pieces together. "You don't think that...?"

Will closed his eyes and silently prayed for his boyfriend. If he had anything to do with this, then the royal guard will certainly not be as forgiving as the local police. "...God save Jack."


End file.
